


Coming Together

by blueshadows



Series: Eternal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue Neighborhood Trilogy, Cute, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Love Confessions, M/M, Pureblood Society, Secret Relationship, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshadows/pseuds/blueshadows
Summary: Part One of Three(?) in Eternity, inspired by the Blue Neighborhood Trilogy by Troye Sivan“Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh”-Troye Sivan, Blue Neighborhood Trilogy(Warning: This series starts off light but will likely get dark)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally cried watching the trilogy and I need to get it out of my system. Here's part one, with part two coming soon (one hopes)

“Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh”

-Troye Sivan, Blue Neighborhood Trilogy

 

\---

 

Each touch is a brand on my skin

They linger and burn

I can never forget

We fell together

And I'll always remember

 

Part One : (Coming Together)

 

“We shouldn’t be here.” Draco’s voice is quiet, barely more than a whisper. His breath makes a pale cloud, barely illuminated in the dim lighting. “And it’s freezing.”

“Oh stop your complaining. This was your idea anyways.”

“Well I changed my mind. Let’s leave now, before we get in trouble,”

Harry smiles slyly. “Don’t worry, I know where I’m going.” 

He takes hold of Draco’s hand, tanned skin against alabaster, and leads him down the twisting pathway. They walk in silence for a few minutes before Draco feels the need to complain again.

“You better know where we’re going, Potter. I’m missing out on an excellent party for this.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You were probably going to all sip Ogden’s and talk politics. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“It’s an opportunity to make connections. Connections that are very important.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can go late.”

“That’s now how it works.” 

“Whatever, come on, it’s right here.”

Harry tugs the blond into a hidden archway, one that Draco has to duck under to get through, and leads him to the middle of the room.

The place is breathtaking. A cavernous room, almost perfectly circular, with beautiful hardwood flooring that creates a concentric hexagon pattern. The walls are tall and arching, first going straight up before curving inward at some point around ten feet high, all climbing towards a central glass panel. The glass panel itself was a work of art, shimmering delicately, so that images would play along the surface if you stared at it for long enough, but disappeared if you stared too long.

For even someone like Draco, who had been raised around beauty, it was an awing experience. “What is this place?” He asks, his voice breathless in wonder.

Harry grins. “My dad made it for my mum.” He replies. “Isn’t it great?” He makes his way over to a settee on the side, placed so that the shadows obscure it. Its coloring and design is perfectly selected to make it meld into the rest of the room seamlessly.

“..It’s not bad.”

“Admit it, you love it.”

“I do not.”

“Now you’re just being stubborn!”

“Don’t pout at me.”

“I’m not pouting!”   
“And who’s being stubborn now?”

“...”

“I thought so.”

They’re quiet again as Draco looks around, running his hand against the walls, before he eventually makes his way to where Harry is and sits down, making the other move over to make room.

“Hey, Draco.”

“Hm?”   
“I think I love you.”

At first, there’s an uncomfortable silence in the room. He squirms in his seat, unsure of himself now that he’s spoken, but it’s too late to regret it. He’s already said the words. 

It’s only when he’s about to say that he’s joking that Draco replies, only it’s not with words. He leans over and delicately presses his lips against Harry’s, just for a few seconds, before pulling back.

Harry’s face is flushed a dark pink.

“I think I love you too.” He says, his lips curled up in a lazy smirk that’s all-too-Malfoy.

It only makes Harry’s heart beat faster.


End file.
